


Супер-Сатори и Чудо-мальчик

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: В мире, где супергерои геройствуют по лицензии, Тендо Сатори встречает Ушиджиму Вакатоши





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для команды Ушиджима/Тендо, задание AU, на HQ!!SW на diary.ru

В хрустящем пакете с логотипом зеленой панды лежали самые вкусные булочки, если не в мире, то в родном городе точно. Поэтому Тендо немного замешкался, пока не заметил козырек над дверью в самом конце этого узкого проулка. Вряд ли кто-то додумается залезть на него, а значит булочки Тендо в безопасности.

— Дождитесь меня, ладненько? — нараспев промурлыкал им Тендо, подтянувшись на балке и заботливо пристроив пакет в самом чистом углу козырька. Зеленая панда смотрела преданно и спокойно, и Тендо кивнул ей.

Он спрыгнул вниз, отряхнул ладони, подмигнул козырьку, как своему сообщнику. И, не теряя больше ни секунды, бросился на большую улицу, откуда тянуло дымом и опасностью. Где-то вдалеке послышался вой сирен, и Тендо прибавил шаг. Руки и ноги стали легкими и пружинистыми, под кожей будто пробегали щекотные разряды тока, и губы сами собой расползались в улыбке — кто бы мог подумать, что, срезав путь от булочной к дому, он наткнется на самого настоящего героя.  
И не какого-то там простого героя.

Запах гари обжег глаза и ноздри, осел мерзкой кислятиной на языке. Тендо закашлялся и с трудом огляделся. Среди плотной завесы он смог разглядеть пустые оконные проемы, из которых лезли рыжие языки пламени и валил черный густой дым. Зажав нос ладонью, Тендо зажмурился и наконец-то соорудил вокруг себя барьер. Дышать стало легче, хоть от удушающей гари до сих пор чесалось нёбо и слезились глаза. Тендо как следует прокашлялся, разводя руками чертов мешающийся дым. И прислушался к своей интуиции. 

Чудо-мальчик, конечно же, сломя голову бросился в дом, спасать все живое на своем пути. Кто бы сомневался. 

Тендо так засмотрелся на горевшее здание (он почти разглядел все, что хотел!), что споткнулся об ноги устроенного в сторонке тела и выругался, отвлекаясь. Пирокинетик был в глубокой отключке, выглядел, как наполовину догоревшая спичка, и явно не страдал от большого ума. Надо быть клиническим идиотом, чтобы поджечь самого себя, да еще и на глазах Чудо-мальчика. Нервничал так, что ли? Тендо хмыкнул, легонько пиная неудачника по подошве ботинка. Пирокинетика ему было нисколечко не жалко. Сам виноват, что привлек к себе лишнее внимание, да еще додумался выступать против Чудо-мальчика. К тому же Тендо никогда не нравились такие ребята: редкий пирокинетик мог похвастаться хотя бы капелькой чувства юмора. Вспыхивали от любой ерунды, ну как так можно жить?

— Не благодари, — ехидно протянул Тендо, щедрым жестом разгоняя вокруг пирокинетика едкий дым: его окружил тоненький, можно даже сказать — халтурный — барьер, только чтобы он не отбросил копыта. А то Чудо-мальчик наверняка расстроится.  
Кстати, о нем.  
Пламя теперь уже вырывалось и из окон второго этажа, грозя пожрать дом полностью. Черная труба дыма упиралась в ясное голубое небо, и тут не нужно было обладать суперспособностями, чтобы сообразить, совсем скоро тут появятся пожарные. Полиция. И толпа. 

— Ну и натворил ты дел, огонёчек, — Тендо снова пнул подгоревшего пирокинетика. — Хорошо еще, что сейчас рабочие часы, похоже, дом чист... Ой, блин.

Плохое предчувствие кольнуло в виске, и Тендо прищурился. Он видел людей, следящих за огнем издалека, видел мечущегося по второму этажу Чудо-мальчика, но что-то все равно было не так.  
В здание раздался треск и грохот, вместе с черным дымом из окон полетели рыжие искры, как будто их высек гигантский молот кузнеца. Люди вдалеке ахнули. Тендо цокнул языком, давя ногой тлеющую щепку, отскочившую от его барьера. И повел плечами, разминая их, как перед дракой. 

Вот и настал черед изумительного Тендо Сатори! Музыку в студию!

Вместо музыки по ушам проехалась сирена и крик увеличившейся толпы: пламя из разгоревшегося дома вот-вот перекинется на соседние.

— Ну и хрен с вами, — беззлобно пожал плечами Тендо, поднимая перед собой руки, словно упираясь ладонями в невидимую стену. Улыбаясь во весь рот, Тендо промычал припев опенинига любимого в этом сезоне сериала и позволил силе пройти через руки гудящим потоком. Люди не увидели бы его барьер, даже если бы черный едкий дым прекратил беспрестанно валить из окон. Слишком тонкая работа, почти ювелирная — даже жалко, что мало кто может ее оценить. Горящий дом превратился в опасную, но заключенную в непроницаемый куб игрушку, вроде тех, что так любили продавать под Рождество. Покрути в руке и увидишь, как домик засыплет скоротечная метель. Что ж. Если покрутить этот домик, вокруг наверняка очень красиво разлетится серовато-белый пепел.

 

Такие люди, как Тендо, подкопченный пирокинетик и Чудо-мальчик были особенными с рождения. Экстрасенсы, паранормы, мутанты, сверхлюди, супергерои, в общем-то, как ни назови, суть оставалась одна: предел возможностей у таких, как Тендо, был куда выше, чем у обычного человека.  
Тендо вот мог поднять руки, напеть любимую песню и взять горящий дом под непроницаемый купол, не позволяя пламени перекинуться дальше.  
В школе для «особых молодых людей» это называлось внефизическое воздействие на материю. Хорошо, что Тендо бросил школу, как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать, слишком уж скучно там умудрялись учить таким восхитительным вещам, как психокинез. 

Особых молодых людей учили сначала в школах для «особых детей», правда, далеко не все попадали туда сразу. Чьи-то силы могли долго не показывать носа до тех пор, пока что-то ни случалось. Шестиклассник неожиданно подожжет свою парту прямо посреди занятий. Выпускник, получая аттестат, разволнуется и вынесет все до одного стекла в здании, даже те, что были в очках преподавателей.  
Тендо обратил против себя всю среднюю школу, прежде чем комиссия по паранормальным делам заметила его.  
Паранормов учили управлять своими сверхспособностями и стремились определить как можно больше подростков в академии супергероев. Ну или хотя бы сделать из них максимально безопасных для общества членов. В число последних входил Тендо. В число первых Чудо-мальчик.  
Пирокинетик входил в число мудаков, которые считали себя пупами земли и по жизни занимались лишь мелким вредительством. Вот из-за подобных пирокинетиков таким очаровательным психокинетикам, как Тендо, житья не давали вечные проверки и комиссии. Потому что он не доучился в школе.  
И не собирался становиться супергероем. И представлял собой подозрительный, наделенный сверхспособностями, объект. Честное слово, иногда это было даже немного обидно.

 

— Ну же, где ты? — нетерпеливо пробормотал Тендо, быстро-быстро переводя взгляд с дома на остановившиеся перед ним пожарные машины. Проблесковый маячок смутно пробивался сквозь густую вату дыма. Команда высыпала наружу, скупыми и продуманными движениями принимаясь за работу.  
Тендо, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, попятился к спасительному проулку. Как раз, когда Тендо уже приготовился линять, несколько пожарных застопорились у входа. И расступились.

Поговаривали, что одежда у Чудо-мальчика, даже с виду повседневная, была пропитана каким-то новейшим раствором и сшита из космических ниток, чтобы он мог творить добро в любой момент, не переживая за огромные счета на одежду. Звучало глупо, но Тендо нравилось верить любым глупостям про Чудо-мальчика. И, похоже, по крайней мере, насчет одежды, слухи оказались правдивы: его обычный спортивный костюм не обуглился и даже особо не запачкался. Только серьезное лицо потемнело, и от непривычно стоящих торчком волос валил дым.

Чудо-мальчик уступил пожарным дорогу, перекинулся парой слов с оставшимися и бережно передал им кого-то.  
Тендо прищурился и плавно опустил свой барьер, скрываясь за поворотом.  
Кого-то все-таки вынес из огня. Кто бы сомневался!

Гордый и довольный Тендо энергично растер гудевшие ладони, прислушался к шуму тушения пожара и поспешил отбежать подальше. Настроение спешило к отметке «просто чертовски отличный день!». Под кожей дрожали мышцы и шипучее колючее счастье. Как же здорово давать волю своей силе! Останавливать стихию, раздвигать мыслями преграды, представляя, что это не он мурлыкает сам себе прилипчивые мотивчики, а какая-нибудь крутая рок-группа на заднем плане. И, в конце концов, впереди его ждали любимые булочки! Что может быть лучше?

Тендо успел добежать до нужной двери с козырьком (судя по всему, черный ход какого-то заведения, днем им мало кто пользовался) и подпрыгнуть, цепляясь за балку, как его огорошил низкий голос.

— Ты же был там сейчас, да?

Если бы Тендо мог, он бы прожег собственный висок очень мрачным взглядом. По какой-то глупой причине на Чудо-мальчика его способность предсказывать неприятности совершенно не распространялась. То ли его сверхпрочное тело было покрыто некой броней от таких интуитивных психокинетиков, как Тендо, то ли сам Чудо-мальчик не представлял для него никакой опасности. В последнем Тендо все-таки немного сомневался, но чутье упорно молчало.

— О чем это ты, супергерой? — Тендо повис на руках, раскачиваясь всем телом, как на турнике в школьном спортивном зале. Чудо-мальчик подошел почти вплотную, останавливаясь там, где покачивающийся Тендо не мог задеть его ботинками. Выглядел он как обычно: хмуро, сосредоточено, обалденно мило. Хотя валящий из волос дым все-таки был кое-чем необычным. — Отлично выглядишь! У вас там пожар был? Много людей спас? Наверняка вынес из огня дюжину сироток и их беспомощных бабушек!  
— В доме была одна пожилая женщина, — отозвался он, и Тендо рассмеялся. Серьезно, он обожал этого парня. Просто десять из десяти. Отсмеявшись, Тендо облизал пересохшие губы, чувствуя противный кислый вкус гари, и хитро прищурился, наклонив голову набок:  
— Ну, ничего страшного. Уверен, в городе еще полно бедолаг сироток, которые только и ждут, чтобы их спас Чудо-мальчик!  
— Не называй меня так, пожалуйста, — болезненно поморщившись, попросил он.

На самом деле его звали Ушиджима Вакатоши, и он был из тех супергероев, которые предпочитали называться собственными именами, не переваривали обтягивающий латекс и с первого класса посещали школу для особых детей. Тендо уверен, если бы существовали детские сады для особых детей, Ушиджима Вакатоши отучился бы и там. Его суперспособности проявились с малых лет, он всегда был лучшим из лучших, и вот, ему скоро девятнадцать, а он уже успел прославиться и завоевать уважение среди населения. И Тендо понимал, почему. Он был необыкновенный. Ни от какого другого супергероя Тендо не ощущал такую сложную и не замолкающую вибрацию. Даже сейчас он не отказал себе в удовольствие прислушаться, аккуратно окружая своей мыслью его непоколебимую фигуру.  
Настоящий Чудо-мальчик. 

Тендо печально и длинно вздохнул, покорно опуская голову.  
— Как скажешь. Буду звать тебя Вакатоши-кун, ладно?  
— Ладно. Ты ведь был там, верно?

Тендо подтянулся, чудом не опозорившись перед Чудо-мальчиком (он столько проболтался на вытянутых руках, что совсем незазорно немножко подтолкнуть себя барьером!), и снова оказался над козырьком. Пакет с зеленой пандой так и дожидался его здесь. А внизу от него явно дожидались ответа. Тендо снова вздохнул.

— Ты ведь знаешь правила, Тендо. Без должного обучения и разрешения ты не можешь участвовать в спасательных операциях. Это...  
— ... Это может быть очень опасно, я помню, Вакатоши-кун! — пропел Тендо, спрыгивая вниз и широко улыбаясь. Пакет в руке так вкусно шуршал, что у Тендо громко забурчало в животе. — Но ты не волнуйся! Я просто оставил здесь свои любимые булочки, вот, видишь? Никаких несанкционированных геройств, не в твою смену!

Повинуясь странному порыву, Тендо вытянулся в струнку и отдал Чудо-мальчику — Ушиджиме Вакатоши — честь, заехав себе шуршащим пакетом по лбу. У него никогда не выходили нормальные полеты, но сейчас Тендо явно воспарил на пару сантиметров над землей. Так бывало, когда ему становилось слишком хорошо и весело. Прямо, как сейчас, когда приходилось морщить нос, чтобы не захохотать в голос. Ушиджима и так выглядел немного задетым.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это грозит штрафами или даже исправительными работами, — упрямо продолжал гнуть свое Ушиджима. — Если ты хочешь быть героем, тебе следует вернуться в школу.

«Хочу ли я быть героем?» — честно призадумался Тендо, чувствуя под подошвами кроссовок поддержку своего невидимого барьера. Ответа на этот вопрос Тендо так и не находил, поэтому все их недолгие встречи с Ушиджимой всегда заканчивались одинаково.

Похрустев бумагой, Тендо деловито заглянул внутрь пакета, вдохнул чудесный запах выпечки и, хитро улыбнувшись, протянул слишком мрачному для такого замечательного денька Ушиджиме одну из булочек.  
Пальцы его были шершавыми и горячими. Тендо задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как они сжимаются вокруг его запястья и представляя, что вот сейчас Ушиджима железной хваткой возьмет его за руку и оттащит к полиции. Но тот лишь легонько пожал ему руку, щекотно скользя вдоль пальцев руки Тендо. 

— Я хороший мальчик, честно-честно, Вакатоши-кун. Вот, возьми, подкрепись, у тебя же, наверное, полно работы с этим пожаром, да?

Ушиджима послушно поддался на совсем легкую уловку Тендо и обернулся, словно ожидал увидеть всю свою кучу отложенных дел за спиной. Тендо этого хватило, чтобы широким шагом отбежать на солидное расстояние.  
На самом деле Чудо-мальчику не составило бы труда его поймать. Какую бы фору ни заложил Тендо. Но в виске не чувствовалось даже легкой пульсации, а значит, ему по-прежнему ничего не грозило. 

— До новых встреч, Вакатоши-кун! — прокричал Тендо, на ходу подпрыгивая и взмахивая руками.  
Ушиджима, замерший возле козырька с пирожком в руке, даже не попытался показаться хотя бы чуточку растерянным.

— Ты доиграешься. Однажды, мне придется тебя задержать, Тендо Сатори.  
— Это только если я попадусь. А я не попадусь!

*** 

С Чудо-мальчиком Тендо впервые столкнулся в большом торговом центре из тех, где можно купить себе отличные кроссовки, сходить в кино, полистать свеженькие, пахнущие типографией тома манги и покататься на коньках. Там же Тендо впервые оказался среди тех, кого взяли в заложники отчаянные ребята, раздобывшие где-то оружие и решившие сыграть в крутых грабителей.  
Там же Тендо на собственной шкуре осознал почему людям со сверхспособностями без специальной подготовки запрещалось выступать в качестве героев.  
Какой-то паренек решил, что пробил его звездный час, и, стоило одному из заплаканных детишек громко всхлипнуть и вслух позвать супергероя, вышел вперед. Тендо даже на цыпочки встал, чтобы лучше видеть, как паренек в одно мгновение изменил температуру своего тела и воздуха вокруг и поразил грабителей ледяным ударом. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил у Тендо, что он думает об этом, он бы точно разразился восхищенным смехом. Суметь так быстро понизить температуру и нанести удар! Потрясающе крутой засранец! Но никто этого не спрашивал, а висок Тендо горел так, словно кто-то прижал к нему банку горячего кофе из автомата.

Чутье Тендо сработало даже раньше, чем он понял, от чего вообще выстроил барьер вокруг себя и людей — взрыв погремел совсем близко, смял все старания Тендо и знатно подкоптил каждого, оказавшегося поблизости.  
Красивые, похожие на колбы из химического класса, лифты обрушились вниз перекореженным металлом. Блестящие перила, изогнутые вокруг лестничных пролетов торгового центра, напоминали расплавленные трубочки от сока. А раскрошенного стекла было столько, что Тендо потом еще неделю вымывал его из своих волос.

— Редкий паранорман. И способность впечатляющая, — говорил потом Чудо-мальчик, наблюдая за тем, как поникшего ледяного парня опрашивает прибывшая полиция. — Если только уметь ее контролировать. Иначе — не стоит и пытаться влезать не в свое дело.

Тендо сидел и оценивающе рассматривал знаменитого героя, глядя на него снизу вверх и, кажется, улыбался. Его неслабо приложило прогнувшимся барьером, и — вау! — герой оказался не таким уж и огромным. Тендо бы сказал, одного с ним роста. В его темных волосах ярко искрились осколки стекла, большие ладони покрывали кровавые ссадины, но, казалось, это все не слишком-то волновало Чудо-мальчика.

— Ну... разве во взрыве виноват парень-сосулька? — с живым интересом протянул Тендо, уводя разговор от опасной темы. Извечная подруга-интуиция и тогда не желала ему помогать, но почему-то это не слишком заботило Тендо. Чудо-мальчик казался невероятно простым в своей надувшейся серьезности, честное слово, Тендо и без паранормальных подсказок разберется! А еще ему очень нравилось слушать геройский голос вживую, а не через короткие и редкие интервью в новостях по телевизору.

В реальности он казался куда меньше и моложе, от него остро пахло кровью, пылью и потом, и, несмотря на сложную и тяжелую атмосферу, окружавшую его фигуру, рядом с ним был удивительно спокойно. 

— Да. Он сбросил потраченную на заморозку энергию. И поэтому, спасая, чуть не разнес всех на этом этаже, уронил лифты на столпившихся внизу людей и нанес зданию колоссальный ущерб.  
— Оу. Так вот как это работает у рефрижераторов. Да уж, парень-то явно не планировал такого Ка-Бума, — Тендо поискал глазами неудачливого героя и сочувственно покачал головой. — Знаешь, это было вроде «хотел, как лучше». Он пытался помочь.  
— Но сделал только хуже, — жестко припечатал Чудо-мальчик.  
— Но иногда все-таки получается неплохо, да? — Тендо покачался на месте, пританцовывая от распирающих его эмоций, запоздало показавшихся из-под оглушительно сонной пелены. Почему-то чем серьезней и хмурее выглядел Чудо-мальчик, тем сильнее Тендо хотелось улыбаться и кривляться, растягивая слова в немыслимых местах. Никакой интуиции, ему просто нравилось смотреть на то, как Чудо-мальчик удивленно и смущенно поглядывает на него в такие моменты.

— Ты... прости, как тебя зовут?  
— Тендо Сатори! — с готовностью отозвался Тендо, попытался встать, но его ноги все еще были ватными и никуда не годились. Пришлось устроиться обратно и расправить руки в стороны, делая торжественное «Та-дам!»: — Ну же, давай, теперь твоя очередь. Тебе, наверное, редко удается представляться, да, да?

Чудо-мальчик замер в нерешительности, хмурясь, и на его лбу глубже прорезалась вертикальная морщинка. Он стрельнул быстрым взглядом в сторону спецслужб, застрявших над ледяным парнем, потом себе под ноги и все-таки вновь поднял глаза на Тендо. Ладно, они оба понимали, что Тендо отлично знает его имя. Но почему бы и нет?

Тендо показал ему два больших пальца.

— Ушиджима Вакатоши, — размеренно произнес он. Тендо показалось даже, что в уголках его губ прибавилось тени от едва заметной улыбки, но эти воодушевленные мысли были прерваны довольно грубым продолжением: — Ты, Тендо Сатори, не думай, что если один раз повезло, то будет везти и дальше. Сиюминутные необдуманные порывы приводят к большим катастрофам. 

Тендо уже морально приготовился ползти в сторону полиции и сдаваться им со всеми подписанными признаниями, но Ушиджима Вакатоши длинным пружинистым движением присел перед ним на корточки и протянул ему руку.

— У тебя хорошая реакция и сильный барьер. Мне кажется, из тебя вышел бы хороший герой. 

Тендо застыл над протянутой рукой Ушиджимы, пытаясь одновременно удивленно открыть рот и широко улыбнуться. Его как будто снова приложило отдачей от взрыва до звенящей пустоты в голове. Интуиция, чутье, все, как назло, молчало, а Чудо-мальчик в упор смотрел на него невозможно серьезными глазами. Тендо почти сказал «Герой? Только если антигерой, у меня даже пугающее прозвище есть — Догадливый монстр, как тебе?», но почему-то так и продолжил глупо таращиться в ответ. 

Наверное, у хороших парней всегда найдется заученная фраза, вроде этой. Веди себя хорошо, дружок, слушайся маму, делай домашнюю работу, и, когда вырастешь, станешь настоящим героем! 

Но в голосе Ушиджимы не было ни капли жалостливо вызубренной фальши. И от этого стало действительно смешно. И неловко. Замершее сердце Тендо завелось с низкого старта и задрожало в груди, выводя его из ступора: не выдержав, он разразился громким смехом. 

— Ты такой хороший и добрый, Чудо-мальчик!  
— Что?.. Меня так давно уже никто не зовет.  
— Твои руки, что это с ними? — утерев слезы смеха, спросил Тендо, аккуратно и бережно обхватывая самые целые пальцы протянутой руки. Так себе рукопожатие вышло. — Разве ты не должен быть пуленепробиваемым и неуязвимым? Сверхсильный и сверхпрочный Чудо-мальчик Ушиджима Вакатоши — разве это не про тебя?  
— Я поймал лифты, — пожав плечами, сказал Ушиджима, вытягивая и вторую свою израненную руку. Рассматривал он их с таким отстраненным видом, словно речь шла о каких-то не принадлежащих ему вещах. — Это не предел моих возможностей, но иногда случаются ошибки. Но мои связки и кости целы, несколько ран на кожных покровах ерунда. Я, — Ушиджима прочистил горло. Кажется, он был смущен, — я над этим еще поработаю.  
— Ты похож на маньяка, Чудо-мальчик, — воодушевленно заметил Тендо. — На очень крутого маньяка.  
— Не называй меня так, пожалуйста.  
— Лаааадушки. Хотя, ты знаешь, я ведь от всего сердца, — пропел Тендо, довольно жмурясь и чувственно устраивая ладонь на своей груди. Ушиджима открыл рот, но промолчал, а потом чуть нахмурился и качнулся вперед, смотря на руку Тендо.  
— На твоей футболке что-то написано?  
— О, ну да, принты на футболках, слышал о таком? — Тендо поспешно застегнул молнию на своей толстовке до самого подбородка, лучезарно улыбнувшись. — Так я могу идти? Знаешь, я вроде как довольно чувствителен ко всяким передрягам, так вот, мой мистер Висок предсказывает спокойный чудесный вечер дома, без участия полиции и комиссии. Обычно он ошибается примерно никогда. 

На секунду Тендо похолодел от ужаса, подумав, что все-таки сломал супергероя. В голове моментально выстроился образ его школьного тренера по основам контроля суперспособностей, безжалостно припечатавшего «Я же говорила!» — но Ушивака моргнул раз, другой и, кажется, справился с этим. Тендо только восхищенно перевел дух, заталкивая образ тренера куда подальше.

— Да, можешь идти. Обратись к врачам, если это необходимо, — тяжело вздохнув, Ушиджима поднялся на ноги. Тендо, покачиваясь, встал следом. — И запомни, что я сказал тебе.  
— А как иначе, герой! Надеюсь, еще увидимся! — Тендо поспешил начать отступление, пока Ушиджима не передумал.  
— Да. Надеюсь, не при подобных обстоятельствах, — отозвался Ушиджима.

 

И по иронии судьбы каждая их новая встреча происходила именно при «подобных обстоятельствах».  
Разумеется, на все была воля случая. По крайней мере, первые три раза это точно была случайность.  
И с каждой их новой встречей образ всеми любимого Чудо-мальчика становился все более живым и милым. Совсем не таким недоступно-безупречным, каким его расписывали в журналах, и совершенно идеальным для Тендо.  
Тендо и не заметил, как стал все чаще прислушиваться к новостям, чтобы не пропустить очередной выпуск про Чудо-мальчика. Как прекратил игнорировать подсказки чутья о том, где искать неприятности. В девяносто девяти случаев из ста чутье так или иначе сводило его с Ушиджимой, и Тендо очень дорожил этими встречами. Иногда Тендо позволял себе пофантазировать, что это было взаимно. Ведь сколько бы Чудо-мальчик ни ворчал и ни грозился задержать его, он до сих пор этого не сделал. Всегда находил взглядом Тендо, хмурился, стоило радостно подмигнуть в ответ, отчитывал его в стороне и всегда спрашивал, не поранился ли он. Ушиджима охотно отвечал на любую ерунду, которая приходила в голову Тендо, будь то пересказ вечернего ток-шоу или разговор о любимом десерте, даже если вокруг сновали репортеры, жаждущие заполучить Чудо-мальчика в кадр. А еще Ушиджима улыбался ему, нечасто и, наверное, даже неосознанно, но Тендо цепко выхватывал каждую такую его крохотную улыбку. 

«Похоже, — лениво смеялся над собой Тендо, глядя в зеркало и чистя зубы перед сном: — Похоже, я превращаюсь в Гошики. Ужас-то какой».

***

Гошики подрабатывал в кафе «Зеленая панда» и был очень славным парнишкой. Исполнительным трудолюбивым гордецом, чью жгучую энергетику Тендо почувствовал, всего лишь прогуливаясь поблизости. И так и не смог пройти мимо, потому что Гошики был из тех героев (будущих, конечно), которые переводили старушек через дорогу, помогали грузчикам доставить рояль на самый верхний этаж небоскреба и бросались в погоню за уличными карманниками, порой даже не отпуская руки несчастной старушки. Тендо обожал таких ребят. Кладезь искренности и всевозможных косяков, которые они совершали от чистого сердца. Но, помимо косяков и суперсил, было в Гошики что-то такое неуловимое, что делало его героем, пусть даже пока он не доучился до лицензии и сутки через двое подметал дорожку перед ресторанчиком.  
И именно благодаря ему в рационе Тендо появились самые вкусные булочки в мире (ну или хотя бы в городе), так что к Гошики он питал особо благодушные чувства.

В обязанности Гошики входило раздавать листовки с купонами, собирать заказы для курьера и быть очаровательным.

— Нет у меня таких обязанностей, Тендо-сан! — возмутился Гошики, недовольно сверкая глазами из-под резкой линии челки и наблюдая, как Тендо игрался сразу с тремя самолетиками из его листовок. Левитировать бумагу было совсем несложно, сложнее — отобрать листовки у Гошики. Но в тоже время за жгучим недовольством Гошики проскальзывал еще и искренний детский интерес: его-то способности были совершенно другого типа. Тендо чувствовал себя фокусником на школьной ярмарке.  
— Так попроси прибавки, Гошики-кун. За очарование, — предложил Тендо, закручивая самолетики в штопор.  
— Я работаю здесь не ради денег, — чопорно заметил Гошики, моментально подбоченившись и задрав нос. Тендо отправил один из самолетиков пролететь прямо под ним. — Мой куратор сказал, что работа в сфере обслуживания должна пойти мне на пользу.  
— Ну, если так подумать, быть супергероем и официантом одинаково нелегко, — согласился Тендо, танцующим движением крутанувшись мимо Гошики, почти повторяя за самолетиками. — Каким бы паршивым бы ни был твой клиент, но обслужить его нужно по высшему разряду. Когда уже станут известны результаты твоих экзаменов?  
— Нужно ждать, — бурлящим от нетерпения голосом проговорил Гошики хорошо заученную фразу. На секунду показалось, что он вот-вот расплачется от досады, но глаза у него сверкнули скорее от решительности. — Я все-таки еще слишком молод, но уверен, что меня возьмут в герои! Вы бы видели мои показатели, Тендо-сан. Я лучший среди старших групп.  
— Ооо, я и не сомневался в твоей крутости, Цутому!  
— И знаете еще что? — Гошики взволновано огляделся, а потом приблизился к Тендо и восторженно прошептал: — Я сегодня говорил с Ушиджимой Вакатоши! Вот так!

Тендо даже растерял свои самолетики, во все глаза уставившись на довольного Гошики. Вид у него был такой гордый, словно это была какая-то его личная победа.  
Хотя, наверное, так и было. Тендо столько раз заходил в это кафе, и каждый — заводил разговор со слишком ярким и притягивающим внимание Гошики, так что знал про него уже достаточно. Что парень, несмотря на всю свою детскую горделивость, действительно силен, что он с детства мечтал стать супергероем и что последние несколько лет Чудо-мальчик был тем, на кого Гошики хотел равняться.

Совсем не удивительно, что Гошики так гордился встречей с кумиром.

Удивительно, как у Тендо защекотало в груди от одного упоминания его имени. По лицу сама собой расплылась улыбка, и Гошики, ободренный ею, наплевал на попытки выглядеть важным. Он засиял как начищенный пятак, поймавший солнечный свет

— И каково это, Гошики-кун? Он приходил в вашу школу на открытый урок?  
— Нет, мы же не настолько маленькие, — закатил глаза Гошики, возмущенно фыркнув. Густая челка раздулась, демонстрируя нахмуренный лоб. — Ушиджима-сан был нашим клиентом. Юна-сан так разнервничалась, что я сам с ним заговорил. Ушиджима-сан именно такой, каким его показывают по телевизору, даже лучше. Я почувствовал его силу только...  
— Погоди-погоди, — Тендо даже поднял руки, словно собирался посадить Гошики в ловушку из барьеров. Или просто заткнуть ему рот ладонями. Тендо глубоко вздохнул и спросил: — Чудо-мальчик пришел в Зеленую панду? Серьезно?  
— У нас тут вполне приличное заведение, почему бы и нет? 

Глупое чутье в голове Тендо уже самовольно завязало все ниточки, не оставив ни шанса на интригу. Но он все равно решил убедиться, старательно сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех. Получалось ужасно: ему пришлось даже опереться о плечо растерянного Гошики, чтобы не сложиться пополам.

— И что... ох, подожди-подожди, дай я угадаю, пожалуйста! Мои любимые булочки, так? Он заказал их? 

Гошики кивнул и нахмурился. Он всегда хмурился, когда чего-то не понимал. Наверное, если бы Тендо сказал, что в этом плане они очень похожи с Чудо-мальчиком, Гошики был бы счастлив.

— Ваше чутье? — подозрительно прищурился он.  
— О да, я хорош? — веселился Тендо. Щекотка, начавшаяся в груди, теперь, казалось, прошла по всему телу. Самолетики, передник Гошики и его густая челка — все поднялось вверх, как от порыва ветра, но Тендо даже не обратил на это внимание, раскрутившись вокруг своей оси, просто чтобы занять себя чем-то. От мысли, что Ушиджиме так понравились булочки, которыми его угостил Тендо, хотелось взлететь или схватить Гошики за плечи и выпытывать из него все мельчайшие подробности их разговора. 

— Если напишем у входа «Сам Чудо-мальчик выбирает наши булочки» — отбоя от клиентов у вас не будет!  
— Тендо-сан, — Гошики оторвал от лица поднявшийся передник и возмущенно прижал его обратно к бедрам. Без челки его лицо смотрелось куда взрослее и в то же время — беззащитней. Особенно, когда один из самолетиков врезался в самый центр его лба. — Ну что вы, в самом деле!  
— Или, — хитро улыбнулся Тендо, понизив голос до шепота: — когда ты станешь новой знаменитостью в мире супергероев, у входа будет табличка: «Здесь работал и набирался опыта юный Цутому Гошики-кун!». Да, я рад и спокоен за Зеленую панду. С вами двумя, рекламой он обеспечен на долгие годы.  
— Издеваетесь? — голос у Гошики дрогнул, и Тендо великодушно угомонил свою силу, опустив его челку на место.

— Неа. Я в тебе не сомневаюсь. Вот что, Цутому, даже если бы у меня не было чутья, я бы все равно поставил что угодно на то, что из тебя выйдет отличный супергерой. Может, у тебя еще маловато опыта, рассудительности и, ну знаешь, какой-то солидности что ли? — но, серьезно, тебе — я бы точно доверил свою жизнь, — Тендо важно ткнул ошарашенного Гошики в грудь и громко хмыкнул. — Это твое! В тебе все круто, челка, болтовня и ты сам, так что, когда-нибудь, я еще буду хвастаться, как поучал тебя жизни, хе-хе, и мне, конечно же, никто не будет верить.  
— Я, — Гошики прочистил горло. — Иногда я совершенно не понимаю, почему вы, Тендо-сан, не хотите быть героем. Вы добрый, сильный и любите помогать. Так почему нет?

Тендо замер. Взгляд у Гошики горел: он смотрел открыто и смущенно, словно испугался собственной наглости, но готов был взять ответственность за каждое слово.  
Потому Тендо и обожал этого парня. Улыбнувшись, Тендо притянул ойкнувшего Гошики к себе за плечи и от души взлохматил волосы на его затылке.  
— Так получилось взять у него автограф?  
— Мне не нужен от него автограф, — отрезал Гошики, сжимая кулаки и высоко задирая подбородок. Тендо умиленно наклонил голову, рассматривая его, важного и упрямого. — Мне нужно, чтобы он хотел получить от меня автограф.  
В возникшей тишине звуки улицы, проезжающих машин, голоса прохожих, пение птиц — все стало удивительно громким. А потом Гошики нерешительно добавил: — Так я ему и сказал.

И Тендо расхохотался так, что из глаз брызнули слезы, а красному Гошики пришлось придержать его за плечи.

*** 

Больше всего на свете Тендо не любил вареную морковь и паранормов, решивших, что со сверхсилой им становится можно все. Обычно это были те еще зазнавшиеся придурки, вроде недавнего вспыльчивого пирокинетика. Иногда же случались и «боссы уровня».  
Дамочка Ведьма, как ее прозвали за солидный телепатический дар, умело держала несколько районов с нелегальным бизнесом. Настоящий сверхякудза.  
Сначала на нее вышли детективы, потом полиция, а уже их пришел страховать Ушиджима.

Тендо, ввалившемуся на сцену в самый разгар боя, просто не хватило места в центральном партере и чудом не снесло отброшенной машиной. Да и куда ему тягаться с полоумным «темным фениксом»? Чутье просто разрывалось на миллион голосов, предрекая все больше и больше беды со всех сторон, и Тендо, проследив за тем, как Чудо-мальчик и еще парочка героев окружали шумную дамочку, решил делать ноги. Пусть настоящие герои разбираются, так говорил Чудо-мальчик, и сейчас у Тендо не было причин ему перечить. Перетащив подальше от летающих тачек оглушенных людей и прикрыв их барьером, Тендо огляделся. Сделал несколько шагов в сторону отступления. Но потом все-таки развернулся и поднял руки.  
Телепатическая ведьма была слишком сильна, но сейчас, стоя вдалеке, пока остальные герои удерживали ее прыть, Тендо решил хотя бы попробовать заключить ее в барьер. Хотя бы на несколько секунд. 

— Вперед, Супер Сатори, — он прищурился, позволяя своему чутью действовать самому, и направил силу.

 

Отдача была такой мощной, что некоторое время после Тендо никак не мог перестать стучать зубами и заикаться. У него крепко заложило уши, как на очень большой высоте, кровь гулко стучала в голове, собравшись за дугами бровей, а во рту пересохло и отдавало мерзким привкусом металла. Тендо шатко поднялся (хотя, на самом деле, его подняли за шкирку) и зашагал в сторону укрытия, ловко минуя все ямы и выбоины на недавно только идеальном асфальте (хотя, на самом деле, он только вяло передвигал ногами, пока его тащили).  
Между зданиями было относительно тихо, стоял полумрак, и пахло тут сыростью и какой-то едой, а не пылью и электричеством (почему от телепатов всегда так пахнет?). Тендо судорожно глотнул новый воздух, обхватил стену подрагивающими руками и прижался к ней всем телом.

Чудо-мальчик — а тащил его, конечно же, он — стоял рядом, не отпуская руки с его плеча, и внимательно смотрел ему в лицо. Тендо улыбнулся.

— Ты точно в порядке? Врачи сказали, у тебя может быть сотрясение, лучше сходить в больницу.

Правое и левое ухо слышали голос Чудо-мальчика каждый в своем ритме, с небольшим опозданием, и казалось, что он говорил в плохо настроенный микрофон. А еще Тендо совершенно упустил из виду, что успел пообщаться с врачами. Но он все равно упрямо замотал головой.

— Все оттлично! Ммы справились?  
— Мы — справились, — строго кивнул Ушиджима, и Тендо сконфуженно отвел взгляд. — А тебе не следовало сюда влезать.  
— Ннельзя быть такими жадными и занудными, Вакатоши-кун. Иногда желание помочь сильнее ддаже интуиции.

Ушиджима прожег его мрачным взглядом, и Тендо прикусил язык. Они так много в последнее время сталкивались и общались, один раз Тендо даже удалось всунуть ему один из любимых выпусков Джампа (после — Чудо-мальчик сказал, что было увлекательно, но отдать журнал он не может, потому что тот утонул в одной из операций), что порой Тендо забывался и перегибал палку.  
Хотя тут была и вина самого Чудо-мальчика. Слишком редко он одергивал Тендо и слишком часто потакал ему.

— Я не люблю людей, которые подвергают себя и других опасности и не понимают, что мешают, — раздвоенный голос Ушиджимы был таким грозным и непоколебимым, что Тендо зажмурился, как в детстве.  
Ну вот, он разозлил Чудо-мальчика. Блеск.  
Лицо опалило жаром стыда, и Тендо гулко сглотнул: левое ухо, наконец-то разложило, и он услышал, как Ушиджима устало вздохнул. 

— Да-да, прости меня, Чудо-мальчик. Ты прав, — Ушиджима посмотрел на него с немым укором, и Тендо поспешно замахал руками: — Нет, честное слово, прав! Я все понимаю. Только... О! Как я выгляжу? Ужасно? У меня завтра рабочая смена.

Ушиджима мягко надавил ладонью Тендо на лоб, заставив замолчать и приподнять лицо. Сначала у Тендо так закружилась голова и забилось сердце, что он испугался, что свалится в обморок, но от ладони Чудо-мальчика стало тепло и уютно. Даже уши разложило, и он смог с наслаждением вдохнуть полной грудью.  
Ушиджима помолчал, оглаживая его лицо тяжелым, мрачным взглядом, рассматривая так внимательно, словно Тендо попросил его сосчитать свои веснушки. Или словно был на дознание потерпевшего. Тендо стало слишком жарко и неловко.  
Наконец Ушиджима сипло выдохнул:

— Нет, не ужасно. 

Тендо широко улыбнулся ему, довольно прищурившись. Лицо странно тянуло и побаливало, но раз Чудо-мальчик говорил, что все нормально, значит, так и было.

— В следующий раз, вместо того, чтобы мешать тебе, попробую заняться уборкой. Или сниму котенка с дерева — можно же быть героем и без лицензии, да? — Тендо призадумался, постучав пальцем по губам. — А вот ты, чем бы занимался ты, если бы не был супергероем?

Ушиджима ответил моментально, как будто давно уже ждал, чтобы кто-нибудь задал ему этот вопрос.  
— Играл бы в волейбол.  
— Что? Волейбол? — Тендо не сдержался и захохотал. — Это же какой-то отстой!  
— Ничего не отстой, — спокойно ответил Ушиджима, но так чувствительно надавил пальцами на лоб Тендо, что тот побеждено поднял руки вверх. Какого черта он вообще про его ладонь забыл? — Я и сейчас иногда играю. Меня отец научил.  
— Тебе бы больше подошел бейсбол. «Бам!», — Тендо самозабвенно продемонстрировал удар на бите, а потом пристроил ладонь ребром, прямо поверх руки Ушиджимы и присвистнул: — Чудо-мальчик отбивает подачу с первого раза, мяч летит в центр и вылетает за пределы поля, о, дааа! Это же Грэнд Слэм!.. Значит, волейбол, говоришь?  
— Да. Или бег, — рука Ушиджимы соскользнула с его лба, как погладила, и снова тяжело опустилась на плечо Тендо, сжимая его. — Это полезно и увлекательно, и ты будешь в безопасности подальше от преступлений. Если так не хочешь становиться героем, это ничего...  
— Ты еще и бегаешь? — заворожено уточнил Тендо, твердо решив, что если вот прямо сейчас Чудо-мальчик скажет ему «Тендо Сатори, не валяй дурака, возьмись за ум и тренировки! У тебя большое будущее!» — он бы без всяких шуток согласился. Только голос в его голове принадлежал школьному тренеру, а Ушиджима сказал:  
— Да. Пятнадцать километров, чтобы держать форму.  
— Как ты еще не облысел только?  
— У меня нет проблем с волосами, — Ушиджима моргнул, и Тендо воспользовался моментом, чтобы выскользнуть из-под его руки. — Тендо?  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал Тендо, почесывая в спутавшемся затылке. Интуиция все еще молчала насчет Ушиджимы, но зато насчет самого Тендо не замолкала ни на секунду: прямо сейчас, девять из десяти Тендо Сатори проголосовали за то, чтобы поцеловать этого хмурого героя. И Тендо был уверен, если прямо сейчас не ускользнуть, он сделает это.  
Вряд ли Чудо-мальчик оценит. Вряд ли он подозревает, что у бесед бывает двойное дно. Он слишком хороший для этого.  
Сиюминутные необдуманные порывы приводят к большим катастрофам, так?  
— Что насчет врача? Может все-таки стоит съездить в больницу?

Тендо улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу.  
— Увидимся, Чудо-мальчик.

***

Как и любой уважающий себя ребенок, Тендо мечтал стать супергероем. У мамы до сих пор сохранились его жуткие каракули, где, среди красных завитков — огня — и черных — дыма — над поверженным болотно-зеленым монстром возвышался он. С воинствующе торчащими волосами, лазерами из глаз, развивающимся плащом и собственной эмблемой. «SS» — Супер Сатори, всегда готов прийти на помощь.  
Помощь у Тендо, правда, старались не просить. Его сторонились и боялись, обходили стороной и в игры брали только потому, что не взять было нельзя. Чаще всего Тендо доставалась роль злодея или монстра. И когда его монстр заставил нескольких «героев» со слезами на глазах отдать ему город и улететь на Луну, учителя впервые заметили, что он не такой, как все.

С тех пор Тендо перестал думать, что быть супергероем это круто.  
Супергерои — полный отстой.  
Преподаватели и тренера бесились, потому что Тендо взламывал их намерения и предсказывал все ловушки на практических занятиях. Одногруппники — потому что он не оставлял им ни шанса в играх команда на команду. Тендо считался плохим героем, потому что слушал интуицию, а не задание.  
В детстве ему казалось, что супергерою достаточно быть смелым и добрым. Но оказалось, что этого мало, даже с суперсилой, засевшей в его голове. Как сказала ему тренер — сейчас комиссия видит в Тендо Сатори больше угрозы, чем пользы. Поэтому Тендо решил оставить учебу. Съездил домой и нашел коробку со своими старыми рисунками, провел все выходные, перечитывая любимые выпуски манги, и, в конце концов, у него появился гениальный план. Так ему казалось.  
Тендо устроился работать в магазин недалеко от своей квартиры. Нашел отличный пустырь для тренировок. И решил стать таким героем, каким всегда хотел быть. Крутым, смелым, разве что без лазеров из глаз (увы) и развевающегося плаща (это слишком старомодно). Супергерой одиночка, без лицензии, но зато опережающий неудачи. Двое суток он обычный служащий в магазине, зато следующие два дня — преступники и злодеи пожалеют о том, что когда-то решили сойти на эту скользкую дорожку. 

Тендо дошел до перекрестка, остановился на светофоре и принялся блуждать рассеянным взглядом по сторонам, пока не наткнулся на большой экран на высотном здании с другой стороны улицы.  
Транслировали новостной сюжет. Весь грязный и помятый Чудо-мальчик, хмурившийся намного строже, чем делал это в жизни, что-то отвечал репортеру. То ли из-за ракурса и расстояния, то ли из-за подсветки, но Тендо никак не мог разглядеть привычную вертикальную морщинку на его лбу.  
Тендо не видел его уже третью неделю, но все равно хорошо помнил ее.  
В груди опять стало щекотно, и Тендо гулко сглотнул вязкую слюну, засмотревшись на экран, где кроме Ушиджимы, показывали недавнее место преступления: пролом в дороге, вынесенная витрина ювелирного магазина, перевернутая полицейская машина и застывшие на обочине кареты скорой помощи. И снова Чудо-мальчик крупным планом.

Супергерой по имени Вакатоши. 

В день, когда Тендо написал маркером на своей футболке «SS» и, по подсказкам интуиции, отправился искать зло в торговом центре, он впервые встретился с Чудо-мальчиком. И в тот же день он ясно понял две вещи: его гениальная идея была полным дерьмом, и далеко не все супергерои — отстой.

Сейчас Тендо, не отрывающий улыбающегося взгляда от экрана с Ушиджимой, ясно понял еще одну вещь: в тот день он снова влюбился в супергеройство. Или даже — в супергероя. Тендо засмеялся, не думая о том, как выглядит со стороны и вроде бы даже не чувствуя под ногами земли. В последнее время он все чаще стал от нее отрываться, вот так раз. 

Прищурившись, Тендо поддался вперед, пытаясь разобрать, что написано в бегущей строке (там точно было что-то про преступника паранорма!), но тут произошло сразу несколько вещей. Его висок обожгло острым предупреждением, и, прежде чем Тендо сообразил, что случайно вышел на проезжую часть, на его барьер наехал тормозивший велосипедист.

— О, нет, прости! — вырвалось у Тендо, и прежде, чем рухнувший велосипедист угодил под колеса небольшого фургона, смял его кузов новым барьером. — Оу, — выдохнул он, глядя на свою работу.

Водитель фургончика ошалело хлопал глазами и то открывал, то закрывал рот. Вот уже несколько секунд, как на светофоре зажегся красный свет, и он остановился... прежде, чем что-то врезалось в него со всей скорости! Водитель открыл окно и высунулся наружу, глядя на такого же ошарашенного и почти невредимого велосипедиста. 

Тендо вжал голову в плечи, поспешно накинув капюшон на голову и попятившись обратно.  
Оу.  
Если бы здесь оказалась его тренер, она бы точно провозгласила «Я же говорила!». 

— Я так налажаааал, — провыл Тендо, до упора стягивая шнурки на капюшоне и торопливо проскакивая в ближайшую улочку, подальше от перекрестка. Супер-налажавший-Сатори! Хорошо бы Ушиджима не узнал про это. И вообще никто не узнал...

— Эй ты! Постой!

Тендо встал, как вкопанный, с уже занесенной ногой, и обернулся. Сквозь узенькое колечко в капюшоне, он, как через задницу (а именно в заднице он сейчас и находился), взглянул на окликнувшего его человека.  
Это была не полиция и не водитель фургона. Всего лишь девочка, на вид — младшая школа, а может просто коротышка. Тендо суетливо огляделся, но, кажется, никто больше не гнался за ним и не требовал выплатить компенсацию за помятый бампер фургона. Он немного расслабился.

— Ты супергерой? — грозно спросила девочка, сложив руки на груди и нахмурив густые брови.  
Тендо моргнул и повторил ее позу и интонацию:  
— А что — похож?

Девочка смерила его тяжелым взглядом и припечатала:  
— Нет. Но я видела, что ты сделал, — Тендо вздрогнул, снова вжав голову в плечи, но девочка продолжала, как ни в чем ни бывало: — а мой кот застрял на дереве. Достань мне его?

С этими словами, она развернулась на каблуках и пошла в сторону, даже не удостоверившись, что Тендо пошел за ней. Наглая девчонка! Но Тендо все равно поплелся следом, не переставая воровато оглядываться. «Помогу противной девчонке — искуплю вину за свой косяк», — рассудил сам с собой Тендо, заворачивая за девочкой с улицы в сквер и останавливаясь перед здоровым вязом, на который его наглая заказчица показывала пальцем.  
Он со всех сторон осмотрел дерево, прищурился и с трудом разглядел здоровенного черного кота в густой листве. Кот окатил Тендо не меньшим презрением, чем его хозяйка.

— Вот еще, — вынес вердикт Тендо, засовывая руки в карманы. — Лучше тебе поискать настоящего супергероя. Или, скажем, пожарных?  
— Я... я могу заплатить, — запнувшись, выдавила девочка, немного подрастеряв свою спесь. Вроде бы, она не собиралась его закладывать, так что Тендо выдохнул, усмехнувшись.  
— И что у тебя есть?

Девочка сверкнула глазами, поджала губы и открыла небольшую сумочку с цветочной аппликацией, вытаскивая свои сокровища. В неряшливой охапке Тендо заметил кое-что любопытное и заинтересованно вытянул шею.

— Восемьдесят две йены, купон со скидкой на мороженое и карточки.

Тендо состроил задумчивую мину и снова показательно поднял взгляд на вяз. Ветерок слабо шелестел в его густой темно-зеленой листве. Девочка закусила губу.

— Снять кота с такого дерева, это восемьсот йен, не меньше. Я же рискую, — девочка уже открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Тендо перебил ее: — Но, так уж и быть, давай сюда карточку! У тебя есть с Чудо-мальчиком?  
— Есть, — она нерешительно кивнула и, окинув Тендо и его протянутую руку подозрительным взглядом, стала искать нужную карточку. — Любишь Ушиджиму-сана?  
— Ага, — легко улыбнулся Тендо, сцапав свою награду. Он полюбовался на строгое и какое-то слишком взрослое лицо Чудо-мальчика (что же его так не любит камера?), а потом быстро упрятал ее в нагрудный карман футболки. 

— У тебя на футболке что-то нарисовано, — прокомментировала девочка.  
— А у тебя на сумке кошмарные цветочки.  
— Мой кот, — строго напомнила девочка, и Тендо закатил глаза, снимая толстовку. Вблизи дерево казалось еще более здоровым и необъятным. Тендо со вздохом подумал, что стоило бы соглашаться на купон с мороженым, которое хотя бы можно приложить к отбитой заднице, но деваться было некуда. Закинув толстовку на плечи, он растер ладони и решительно ступил ногой на крупный, выглядывающий из земли корень.  
— Только кот мне нужен живым, — девочка уже обошла дерево и теперь прожигала Тендо полным недоверия взглядом. Да, супергероям приходится не легче, чем официантам.  
— Не мешай дилетанту, деточка, — пропел Тендо, и девочка отшатнулась. 

Хмыкнув, Тендо снова осмотрелся, прислушался к ощущениям и, наконец-то, выбрал самую удачную для начала пути ветку.  
Примерившись, Тендо оттолкнулся от корня и ухватился за толстую ветку, тут же упираясь коленями и стопами в хрустящий крошащейся корой ствол. 

— А не легче было бы взлететь? Или снять его телепатией? — уточнила снизу девочка, когда Тендо, на сиплом вдохе, все-таки подтянул себя вверх, навалившись на ветку животом. Теперь девочке приходилось задирать к нему голову.  
— Послушай. Тебе вроде кот нужен живым? — перевел дух Тендо, выгнув бровь. Больше девочка ему не мешала.

Глупый кот залез не то, чтобы сильно высоко, но чтобы добраться до его ветки, Тендо пришлось немало попотеть и сломать себе голову. В конце концов, он вышел на финишную прямую — ветка с котом была длинная, тоньше своих нижний собратьев и передвигаться по ней Тендо мог разве что ползком, обвив руками и ногами.  
Кот наблюдал за ним яркими желтыми глазами, и, насколько Тендо разбирался в котах, был не слишком-то ему рад. 

— Не бойся, Супер Сатори пришел тебя спасти, — проговорил Тендо, доползая до кота на расстояние вытянутой руки и замер, отдыхая. Кот прижал уши к голове и молча оскалился.  
— Кто-то спасает город от злодеев и негодяев, а кто-то снимает котиков с деревьев, — объяснил ему Тендо и, теснее сжав ногами ствол, медленно разогнул руки, отрывая торс от ветки. — Зачем вам, котам, вообще так нужно залезать на эти деревья? 

Его чутье молчало. Тендо облизнул губы, снял накинутую на плечи толстовку и, прицелившись, набросил ее на зашипевшего кота. Стоило толстовке полностью его накрыть, Тендо обхватил забившего кота и плотнее замотал его в ткань.  
Кулек из толстовки захлебывался в отчаянном мяуканье и шипении. Тендо выдохнул, прижимая его к животу, и огляделся. Неожиданно, он и сам почувствовал себя глупым котом, застрявшим на дереве. Так. Как он вообще сюда лез?  
Он попытался медленно отползти тем же путем, но с тяжелым и дергающимся кульком это было не просто. Потом он примерился к прыжку. Под ним была еще одна ветка, которую он мог с одинаковым успехом обогнуть или же наоборот врезаться в нее и тогда без заживляющей мази ему точно не обойтись. Кажется, девочка что-то сказала, но Тендо сделал вид, что не расслышал.  
Тендо почти закончил продумывать и настраиваться на план под названием «Экстренный телекинетический спуск кота, а дальше, как получится», как снизу снова донесся голос:

— Что ты там делаешь?

Тендо замер, испуганно прижав к себе кулек с котом.  
Этот голос Тендо узнал бы где угодно, и он точно принадлежал не его нагловатой девчонке. Тендо поерзал на ветке, слепо заглядывая сквозь листву вниз, и неуверенно подал голос:

— Чу... Вакатоши-кун? Какими судьбами?

Девочка внизу что-то сказала, Ушиджима ей ответил. Тендо затаился и ждал, пока на видимом ему клочке земли не показался сам Ушиджима. Он был в спортивной форме, запыхавшийся и взмокший. То ли снова кого-то спас, то ли был на пробежке. Сколько он говорил, пятнадцать километров в день? 

— Давно не виделись, Вакатоши-кун! — расплылся в улыбке Тендо. — Какими ты тут судьбами? Я думал ты на юге города, даешь интервью репортерам и фотографируешься для журнала, поставив одну ногу на поверженного преступника! Подпишешь мне карточку, а?

— Это был повтор утреннего выпуска, и я не ставлю ноги на преступников, — отозвался он и, секунду помолчав, продолжил странным голосом: — Я так давно тебя не видел, — он снова замолчал, а сердце Тендо почему-то гулко забилось в горле. Если бы не дергающийся рывками кот, Тендо бы почти засмотрелся на Ушиджиму под собой, на его морщинку и мягко нахмуренные брови, пока он старательно подбирал слова, чтобы сказать: — Я услышал здесь поблизости шум вокруг странной аварии, и так и знал, что без тебя не обошлось.  
— Авария? Что-то не припомню я аварий, — забормотал Тендо, но тут к Ушиджиме подошла и встала рядом мрачная девочка, и отнекиваться стало глупо: — Ах да. Неловко вышло. Я облажался.

Тендо ожидал, что Ушиджима его тут же отчитает. Задавит своими корящими тяжеловесно правильными фразами, пока Тендо в ловушке и не может сбежать.  
Но Ушиджима только поднял ему навстречу руки:

— Спускай его силой. Я подстрахую.

Тендо пришлось взять полминуты тайм-аута прежде, чем он пришел в себя и успокоился . Сердце как бешенное колотилось в груди, брыкаясь там похлещи кота в толстовке. Тендо вздохнул и сконцентрировался.  
— Лети к Чудо-мальчику, котейка, — пробормотал он, мысленно направляя кота и стараясь даже не моргать, чтобы не потерять концентрацию. 

В сосредоточенной тишине, под напряженным взглядом сразу трех пар глаз, кулек с котом плавно опустился, вполне успешно обогнул нижнюю ветку и уже у самых рук Ушиджимы дрогнул, снова обретая вес. Но Чудо-мальчик не подвел и легко поймал кулек, неожиданно притихший и больше не брыкающийся.  
Прижавшись всем телом к ветке, Тендо с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как Ушиджима ловко развернул кота, не дав ему тут же выскочить и броситься сломя голову куда глаза глядят. Настоящий герой, что уж тут сказать — наверняка в его карьере это далеко не первый снятый с дерева кот. 

Когда кот был благополучно передан в руки девочке, она удалилась, на прощание поклонившись Ушиджиме и — Тендо изумленно приподнял брови — кивнув ему.

— Почему ты не слезаешь? — спросил Ушиджима, снова задрав к нему голову.  
— Жду подходящего момента, — улыбнулся Тендо и выпалил: — Только что ты разрешил мне побыть супергероем без лицензии.  
— Да.  
— А я устроил ту заварушку с велосипедом и фургоном.  
— Да.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, Вакатоши-кун, — простонал Тендо, уткнувшись лбом в шершавую ветку. — Я всегда знаю, что будет дальше, но с тобой совсем не получается! Я думал, ты разозлишься на меня, я ведь накосячил, а ты столько раз предупреждал. И ты ведь не любишь нелегальных героев.  
— Ты... необычный, — сказал Ушиджима, и Тендо нервно рассмеялся.  
— О, господи.  
— И добрый. И смелый, — продолжал он, смотря на Тендо прямым открытым взглядом. — Видеть тебя рядом с собой и в роли героя — очень легко.  
— А, по-моему, из меня бы вышел отличный антигерой, — пропел Тендо, лишь бы поспорить с непонятным мягким голосом Ушиджимы: — Ведь у каждого супергероя есть свой злодей? Я бы трепал тебе нервы, пугал детей, развешивал котят по деревьям и...  
— Ты застрял на дереве, спасая кота.  
— Я не застрял, я жду момента!  
— Ты мне нравишься, Тендо.

Тендо чуть не скатился со своей ветки от неожиданности, во все глаза уставившись на стоявшего под деревом Ушиджиму. Хоть бы тон сменил, ну!

Ушиджима странно дернулся и повесил голову, сжимая в кулаках смятую толстовку Тендо. 

— Я... я сейчас спущусь! Ты меня подожди, Вакатоши-кун, никуда не уходи! — выдавил Тендо, суетливо оглядываясь и начиная ползком пятиться по ветке обратно. Но стоило ему чувствительно проехаться пахом по одной из веточек, как он разом решил изменить свой план. Чутье даже не потрудилось прокомментировать его поступок, когда он перекинул ноги и повис на руках, совсем немного не доставая носком до нижней ветки. Это было слишком тупо изначально.  
«Герой я или кто?» — печально вздохнул Тендо, прикусывая губу и примериваясь к нижней ветке. И прыгнул.

 

Уже позже, лежа на траве под деревом и глядя на взволнованное лицо склонившегося над ним Ушиджимы, Тендо подумал, что спускаться с большой высоты, страхуя себя барьерами, может, и не самый элегантный, но зато отменно работающий способ. Особенно для того, кто до сих пор толком не освоил левитацию живых объектов. 

Он подумал, что будь здесь его тренер из школы, она наверняка бы раскритиковала его, заявив, что это никуда не годится. «Когда-нибудь твои барьеры тебя подведут! Когда-нибудь это не сработает!» — и от души послал ее к черту.

— Я готов взять ответственность, Вакатоши-кун! — торопливо проговорил Тендо, положив руку на сердце и чувствуя, как оно колотится в груди. Вот-вот выпрыгнет.  
Ушиджима удивленно приподнял брови, красивым плавным движением присел рядом с ним и аккуратно снял с головы Тендо лист на хрупкой веточке. Тендо тоже потянулся к его голове, поймав пальцами несуществующий лист на самых кончиках его волос. И улыбнулся. Щекотные.

— Как думаешь, если я напишу в своем резюме, что несколько раз был Робином для Чудо-мальчика, мне разрешат еще раз попробовать сдать экзамен и поступить в академию героев?  
— Напиши, что спас кота с дерева, — мягко посоветовал Ушиджима. И хоть лицо было бесстрастно серьезным, глаза у него смеялись, Тендо умел различать это в нем. Без всякой интуиции. — А я замолвлю за тебя словечко.  
— Здорово, — выдохнул Тендо и, наплевав на несуществующий лист, вплел пальцы в волосы Ушиджимы, притягивая его голову ближе. Губы у него были теплые и очень мягкие, совсем не такие, какими их представлял себе Тендо, но это было даже лучше. В сто раз лучше.  
— Здорово, — повторил Тендо, выдыхая и чувствуя губами ответный жаркий выдох.  
Возможно, именно сейчас у Тендо Сатори появились силы научиться летать и не только. Возможно, это только обманчивое чувство, а не сила. Но теперь уже что-то внутри него все-таки пересилило себя и вскарабкалось на новую ступень. И теперь ничего не будет, как прежде. А возможно, Тендо Сатори настолько влюблен и счастлив, что думать ему сейчас абсолютно противопоказано законом.

— Тендо, можно вопрос?  
— Конечно, Вакатоши-кун.  
— И все-таки, что написано на твоей футболке?  
Тендо закатил глаза и засмеялся.  
Он был счастлив, как никогда.

*** 

А карточку с подписью Ушиджимы Тендо, посмеиваясь и хитро улыбаясь, подарил Гошики. Тот, конечно, сделал вид, что ничего особенного в этом не было, но как-то подозрительно ярко светился от счастья. В буквальном смысле. 


End file.
